Renaître
by allis-lcw
Summary: Que se passetil si quelqu'un meurt ? Estce que l'on survit ? Estce que l'on meurt en même temps ? Estce possible de respirer encore contre sa propre volonté ? allis


-1**Note de l'auteur : **Alors voilà ma deuxième (enfin non troisième fic CSI, oui la première n'a toujours pas de titre) fic CSI, GSR. Enfin du moins j'essaie.

Euh sinon rien d'autres à dire à part désolé pour la mise en page toujours détruite à cause du site mais bon peut-être que vous n'en avez rien à faire.

**Disclaimer : **CSI et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter dans un but non lucratif. En revanche l'idée de cette fic sort tout droit de ma petite tête donc si vous voulez l'utiliser demandez le moi.

Bonne lecture.

allis

**Renaître**

Je pensais que si je fermais les yeux tout disparaîtrait. Je pensais que si je fermais les yeux le monde serait différent. Je pensais que si je fermais les yeux tout aurait changé lorsque je les ouvrirais.

J'ai pourtant essayé plus que tout. J'y ai cru de tout mon être. J'y ai cru plus que je n'ai cru à ma vie. Plus que je n'a cru en lui.

Mais tout cela n'est qu'un sale mensonge qui était censé me maintenir en vie. J'étais censé croire que le soir en allant travailler je le verrai. J'étais censé croire qu'en m'appuyant sur le rebord de sa porte je le verrai la tête baisé passionné par je ne sais quel livre. Mais tout cela n'est qu'un mensonge.

Je voulais juste vivre un peu plus et non pas survivre. Sourire à mon entourage et leur dire que tout aller bien à chaque fois que j'étais au bord des larmes. À chaque fois que j'étais sur le point de vomir. À chaque fois que j'étais sur le point de m'évanouir. Je voulais juste y croire.

Mais je n'en peux plus de cette vie. Je me réveille et le lit est étrangement vide. Je ferme les yeux, je les ouvre mais il n'est toujours pas là. L'odeur du café frais n'envahit pas la maison. La cuisine est vide et il n'est pas là non plus. Le bruit de la douche ne se fait pas entendre. Il n'est pas là non plus. Je me résigne et finalement je vais faire les courses. Il faut que je mange. Je traîne. J'essaie de lire. Je pars travailler les yeux vides. J'arrive avec une heure d'avance. Je m'occupe de paperasse. Je ne pense plus. Je suis bien. Je disparais. Je ne suis plus là. Je suis perdue dans les papiers. Ailleurs.

Quelqu'un passe, me sourit. Je réponds vaguement par un sourire fabriqué de toute pièce. Mes coéquipiers arrivent. Ils sont heureux. Ils sont bien. Je sais pourtant qu'ils ne l'ont pas oublié. Mais ils arrivent à vivre avec cette perte. Moi pas.

Et finalement je passe ma nuit à travailler. Et je dois finir par rentrer chez moi. Je n'en ai pas envie alors je laisse la route me conduire sans savoir vraiment où je vais. Et j'atterris au bord de ce lac. Il n'y a personne. L'eau est calme.

Je m'assois au bord de l'eau, les pieds dans ce liquide tiède. Je ferme les yeux et c'est comme si il était là. Ses mains chaudes se posant sur mon corps, me caressant tendrement pour finir par laisser la place à ses lèvres sur mon coup. Je tourne légèrement la tête et je l'embrasse. Je l'aime.

J'ouvre les yeux. Le lac est toujours là. Le soleil est toujours là. Mais lui n'est plus là. Mes yeux se plissent. Je ne veux pas pleurer. Pas encore. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je finis quand même par laisser mes larmes rouler le long de mes joues. Je les laisse aller et mon corps tremble légèrement secoué par les sanglots de plus en plus puissant.

Je m'allonge sur le bord de ce lac et je ne pleure plus. Je regarde l'horizon penché. Il est tout de biais. Tordu. Irréel.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Elle est chaude. C'est un être humain en vie. Je me relève et tourne la tête. Catherine est là. Je lui souris vaguement pour lui dire que je vais bien. Mais je vois dans ces yeux qu'elle ne me croie absolument pas. Elle me tend la main. Une bouée de secours à laquelle je pourrais m'accrocher. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir la prendre. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir avancer sans lui.

Finalement je m'y agrippe pour me relever et sortir les pieds de l'eau. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle me prend dans ses bras. Elle me serre fort comme un petit enfant qui a peur et me murmure à l'oreille que tout va s'arranger. Elle me murmure à l'oreille qu'elle sera là pour moi comme elle a toujours été là pour nous. Elle me murmure à l'oreille qu'elle ne supporte plus de me voir comme cela, personne ne supporte plus de me voir en fantôme. Elle ne desserre pas son étreinte et me caresse tendrement les cheveux.

Je me mets à pleurer dans le creux de son épaule. Je me mets à crier de douleur mais elle ne me relâche pas. Elle me serre un peu plus fort. Et me murmure encore des mots rassurant au creux de l'oreille. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je la crois maintenant. Je la crois plus que tout au monde. Ces mots ont retrouvé un sens dans mon cerveau.

Elle me relâche et me prend par les épaules. Elle me regarde un instant dans les yeux et je sais qu'elle ne lâchera pas prise. Je sais qu'ils ne lâcheront pas prise. Je sais qu'ils ne me laisseront pas partir. Elle me fait monter dans sa voiture et me conduis chez elle. Elle me laisse rentrer. Je connais cette maison par cœur. On y a passé tellement de temps tous ensemble autour d'une table, près d'un barbecue, autour d'une histoire de fée et de monstre amoureux. J'étais alors heureuse.

J'aime cette maison emplie de souvenirs.

Elle se dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose à manger et me laisse déambuler dans la maison. Je me dirige machinalement vers le piano.

J'y pose mes mains et me mets à jouer. Cette douce mélodie qu'il aimait tant. Et je ferme les yeux. Warrick est à côté de moi, il joue avec moi. Il chante avec moi. Et tout le monde sourit, et rit, et aime.

Mais aujourd'hui je ne chante pas. Warrick n'est pas là et ils ne sont pas là. Tant pis. Je continue de jouer les yeux fermaient et je sens qu'elle s'assoie à côté de moi. Elle me dit que le petit déjeuner est prêt. Je me lève et la suis.

Une fois à table elle me dit que je ne peux plus continuer comme cela. Il faut que je parle en dehors du travail. Il faut que les mots sortent. Il faut aussi que je déménage. Il faut que j'arrête de errer au bord de ce lac, au bord du cimetière. Elle me dit que je n'oublierais pas tout le sang, le coup de feu, les sirènes et les lumières des ambulances. Mais il faut que j'avance.

Je lève les yeux de mon chocolat chaud et je la regarde. Elle s'arrête de parler. Je continue de la regarder. Elle se lève et viens s'accroupir à côté de moi, ses mains sur mes genoux. Je lui souris. Je ne lui dis rien mais elle prend encore dans ses bras. Mais cette fois je ne pleure pas. Non je ne pleure pas mais elle elle se met à pleurer. Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi. En fait si je le sais. C'est pour la même raison que moi. Il lui manque. Pas de la même manière que moi. Mais quand même. C'était son meilleur ami. Et puis surtout il lui rappelle cette époque bénite où nous étions tous dans ce jardin à rire. Nick, Greg, Warrick, elle, lui et moi autour d'une table un week-end par mois.

Elle continue de pleurer dans le creux de mon épaule. Je ne sais même plus depuis quand elle n'a pas pleurer. À son enterrement elle est restée de marbre. Et après je sais qu'elle n'a pas pleuré sa perte. Elle a survécu grâce à Lindsey mais elle n'a jamais pleuré.

Je me lève et l'écarte de moi. Elle se tient debout face à moi bras ballants pleurant encore un peu. Je suis face à elle bras ballants également, sans expression.

"Hey Cath… Tu sais les choses vont s'arranger. Regarde je ne pleure pas. Et pourtant tu sais combien il m'est difficile de rester dans cette maison plus d'un quart d'heure."

Elle me regarde et sourit.

"Et puis quelle importance tout ça. Après tout il suffit de continuer à avancer. Par exemple je déménage dès que possible. Tu déménages dès que possible et ce soir je dis aux garçons qu'on se retrouve chez Nick le week-end prochain."

Elle ne pleure plus.

"On peut toujours faire comme avant. C'était bien nos dimanches, non ? En tout cas moi je les aimais vraiment et je ne sais pas pourquoi on a arrêté. C'est vrai qu'il est mort et moi aussi. Mais lui c'est définitif. Et regarde je ne pleure toujours pas. Et qui sait je peux peut-être revivre, alors pourquoi na pas essayer. La vie c'est peut-être vivable sans lui aussi. Je peux sûrement trouver autre chose à faire que traîner dans nos lieux et penser à lui. Il y peut-être de belles choses qui m'attendent, et peut-être même que vous pourrez m'aider à les trouver. Enlève ce sourire stupide de tes lèvres et viens finir ton petit-déjeuner avec moi. Je veux chercher un appartement dès que j'aurais fini de manger. Et il te faut une nouvelle maison à toi aussi, tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre au milieu de tous ces souvenirs. Et on doit téléphoner à Nick qu'il vienne chercher le barbecue qui est dans le garage, et que Greg aille faire les courses pour dimanche prochain même si c'est un peu dangereux parce qu'au final on est pas bien sûr de savoir ce qu'il y a dans notre assiette. Et moi je ne veux plus pleurer alors je ne pleurerais plus. Et maintenant tu t'assois et tu m'enlèves ce sourire stupide collé sur tes lèvres."

allis

27 / 08 / 2006

16h36


End file.
